


Hope (Newt x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Glader Slang, Love, Series, The Glade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: When Thomas goes into the Glade he is surprised to find out that there is only one girl. A girl that had been in there since the beginning. Newt then decides to tell Thomas the story of that girl, which ultimately turns out to be their love story.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Maze Runner fanfic. I'm pretty late to the game, but I thought it was high time that I made my own as I'm so obsessed with reading them.  
> Send requests to my tumblr the-dork-overlord for stuff similar to this!

Newt and Thomas sit side by side at the bonfire, drinking from the glass that Newt holds in his hand. Thomas watches as Gally and another glader fight around with each other by the fire and winces as Gally throws him down. The glader sits up and clutches his arm.  
“Oh, there she goes.”  
Thomas turns his head towards Newt and raises an eyebrow. “What?”  
Newt takes a sip and points towards the direction of the injured glader. “Y/N.” Is all he says in reply and lets a grin show on his face.  
The dark haired boy turns back towards the fire and watches as Y/N pushes Gally and the other builders out of the way, kneeling down beside the glader. Thomas can see her speaking harshly up at Gally as she helps the injured party to his feet. Gally appears to look a little guilty, Y/N had obviously given him a telling off.  
“I didn’t see her when I came up in the box. Is she the only girl?” Thomas asked, turning back to give his attention to Newt.  
Newt leaned his head back a little, his blonde hair falling away from his face. “She was probably in the med-jack hut when you came up, she doesn’t really come out on greenie day. Makes her upset to see another one confined to this place.” He explained, letting out a rather big sigh. “But yeah, she’s the only bloody girl.”  
Thomas frowned and crossed his arms. “Must be hard. Being the only one.” He said.  
At this comment, the blonde boy let out a small laugh. “You’d be surprised. She was one of the first to come into this bloody glade. Came in before I did. Alby and her were the first.”  
“Alby didn’t tell me much about her,” Thomas said.  
Newt raised an eyebrow. “Why do you wanna know about her, shank?”  
The jealousy in his voice was plain to hear to Thomas, which gave him the idea that Newt was probably in love with this Y/N. Which was understandable, she was the only female any of these boys had seen in a long time. Most of the glade was probably in love with her unless she wasn’t their kind of person.  
Thomas sighed. “I’m only asking, she’s the only one I haven’t met yet.” He said, causing Newt to let out a deep breath.  
Newt knew that he was of the jealous type, it was easy to see as something caused him to be jealous all the time when it came to the only girl in the glade. “Well, let’s go meet her then.” He said and pushed himself off of the ground, waving his hand at Thomas to follow him as they walked towards the med-jack hut. The new greenie had to walk quickly to catch up to Newt as he was going quite fast. Probably cause he wanted to see his beloved Y/N so bad.  
The blonde glader pushed open the wooden door to the hut causing the only female to let out a large gasp as she let go of the injured boy’s arm. “Hi, love,” Newt said quite loudly. “Our new greenie wanted to introduce himself.”  
Y/N rolled her eyes at the tone that Newt was using and tutted at him, going back to wrapping the bandage around the glader in front of her. “One moment, Newtie.” She singsonged at him, smiling over at Thomas. She tied the bandage quite tightly, causing the boy to wince. She patted his arm and then smiled at him. “There ya go, Tim, run along now.” The boy thanked her and quickly exited the hut, obviously feeling intimidated by the look that Newt was giving him. Y/N washed her hands off in a bowl that was by the chair she was sitting on and wiped her hands on a towel.  
She stood up and pushed some H/C hair behind her ear, holding out a hand to Thomas. “Y/N, Keeper of the Med-Jacks, nice to meet ya, greenie.” She grinned.  
Newt glared at Thomas’ hand as he went to shake hers and smiled back at her. “Thomas.”  
“Ah, you remember your name, that was quite quick, took me a good few days.” She said, dropping his hand and moving to punch Newt in the arm. “Don’t look so shucking grumpy.” She turned away as Newt gave her a hurt look and proceeded to roll the bandages back up. “Don’t worry about him, Tommy, he’s just possessive.”  
Thomas raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know that you two were together.” He said, confused. Newt hadn’t said this little bit of information when he first spoke about Y/N.  
Y/N laughed causing Newt to stop pouting and look at her in adoration. A look not missed by Thomas.  
“It’s because this shank was testing you. He’s done it to a few greenbeans.” She explained, closing a small metal box full of other bandages and proceeding to reach up to put it on a high shelf, Newt was quick to put a hand on her back and take the box from her own hands, placing it on the shelf for her. Y/N elbowed him in the stomach, still smiling and allowed him to place a kiss on her forehead. “We’ve been together a long time, nearly three years or so. I lose track of time, to be honest with you.”  
Newt slides an arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards him. “It’ll be three years on the next greenie day.” He explains, placing another kiss on her head.  
Thomas felt his heart flutter at the affection that Newt showed to the smaller female. “I was told that you were one of the first put into the glade.” He said.  
Y/N nodded and slide her arm around Newt’s waist, causing the male to smirk. “Yeah, Alby and I were the first. Built the first shelter together by the deadheads, it’s still there. Absolute klunk, but it gave us shelter.” She smiled. “Then it was a couple of other guys; George, Jack, Minho, and Gally. Newt came around the same time as them too, along with Winston.” Y/N’s mouth had been pulled down in sadness at mentioning a few of the names she had listed. She shook her head. “Anyway, all this talk will bore the klunk out of you, let’s head back to the bonfire.” She said and was the first to walk to the door of the hut.  
“Tell me about it,” Thomas said to Newt as he was about to exit the hut too.  
Newt turned to him and gave him a sad smile. “We’ve been through a lot, Y/N and I. If you really want to know, then I’ll tell you. Let’s go sit by the bonfire.”


	2. Chapter Two

(Some years earlier)

A younger Y/N stood next to Alby, her S/C hand squeezing his arm. They watched as the last finishing touches went onto their first proper structure as a group. Since they had first come up and then others had followed after each month, their group had been getting bigger and bigger. There were around six of them by that point.  
“I can’t believe you won't let me tear that stick pile down,” Alby spoke up from beside her, flashing her a rare grin.  
Y/N shoved him a little and smiled. “Because it was our first home.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s sentimental!” She cried, looking back at the bigger builder then at the little stick hovel that had slept in for a month. “I love it, you may never tear it down, or I will tear you down.” She said.  
Alby chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Sure thing, shank.” He said.  
They had started calling each other shank, as an affectionate term. Alby had been giving a lot of different things odd names, making and sharing slang. It gave the group a certain amount of intimacy to have their own code that they could then share.  
A blaring alarm was heard throughout the glade, causing Y/N to jump. This, in turn, makes Alby let out another laugh. “It’s only the box, Y/N, you nearly klunked yourself.” He said, ruffling her hair again.  
The other boys started to hop away from the new building and follow Alby to the cage in the ground. George walks up to Y/N with Nick following behind him. “Homestead is all finished, suppose we better get started on other stuff, huh?” He said.  
Y/N walks with them to the box and nods. “We need to make primary stuff, maybe something to collect rain.” She said.  
“Probably a good idea.” He replied, going on to join Alby and help get supplies out.  
Y/N hung back. Today was greenie day. A day where a new glader would join their small group. She had always hated those days. It upset her that more kids were being forced to come into this place. She sighed and slowly continued to the box, where all the boys had already reached and had pried open the doors. Alby looked behind to glance at her, frowning. Clearly, she was taking too long. She sped up her walking speed and managed to get to the rest of the group as the stronger boys had dropped the other door.  
Y/N was the first one to look down into the metal box, she pushed Nick back as he made to jump down into it. “They’re gonna be scared, gimme a moment, slinthead.” She hissed out, shooting him a glare. Nick was always quick to frighten the greenies, he liked to see them scared. Y/N’s E/C eyes trailed around the box and zeroed in on a shoe poking out from behind a crate. “Hey,” She called out softly. “I’m going to jump in, I’m not going to hurt you.” Alby gave her a quick nod and that was all the encouragement that Y/N needed to move.  
She bent down and planted her hands on the sides of the ground, before lowering herself slowly into the metal box.  
She felt her feet touch the cage floor and she slowly walked towards the crate, crouching down when she rounded it to find a boy around her own age in front of her. Her eyes quickly scanned his face, looking over his brown eyes and his blonde floppy hair. She took in his thin frame, the narrowness of his features.  
She pushed some H/C hair behind her ear and smiled. “Hi, my name is Y/N, do you know yours yet?” She asked in a quiet voice. The boy looked up and into her eyes, tilting his head slightly and screwing his face up. He then looked at her in alarm. Y/N reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I didn’t remember mine for like a week. It’s pretty normal for us. We don’t remember anything, to be honest, but you’re one of us now, greenie. Welcome to the Glade.”  
\-----  
It was a few days later when Y/N was tending to the small garden that she had planted with Alby when the greenie walked up to her. She stood up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Grinning at the greenbean when she saw his cheeks stain red.  
He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Newt. M-my name. It’s Newt.”  
Y/N leaned forward and clasped his hand in hers tightly, giving it a small shake. “Well, guess we should stop calling you greenie.”  
Newt pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, her face buried in his chest. “I guess so, Y/N.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lateness!  
> This is all basically a bit of filler and background, gotta get things to make sense.  
> This is not 100% book or movie accurate, but all the main stuff is real

Y/N sat by the large fire that was burning away in front of her and looked down into the mug of hot water she held in her hands, it was a drink made with blanching stinging nettles, she had a vague memory of drinking it a lot when she was very young. Every time she made to think about something from her childhood her head started to hurt, so she didn’t try too hard with that business. Y/N sighed and then looked up to watch as Nick told a scary story to the other boys, she had to admit that he could be a real good leader sometimes. When he wasn’t being a total slinthead.  
She took a sip of her drink and leaned her head back against the log she rest on, turning her gaze up towards the night sky. They had all been here for nearly five months together, she and Alby – along with Nick – had been stuck in this place for nearly half a year.   
More boys had been added to their strange group; a lad named Minho, Siggy and Gally were among them. Although Siggy had shown to have great cooking skills compared to the rest of the gang, so was appointed as a cook and nicknamed Frypan, although Y/N still sometimes referred to him as Siggy. Gally was like a protective older brother to her, though he seemed to be younger, he was a fast friend and quite strong. Minho was a sarcastic, sassy lad who Y/N adored immediately.  
With the added boys, Nick and Alby had started separating people into job groups, creating roles where people fit in mostly. Nick became first in command, with Alby as his second. They then created the Builders and Bricknicks, the Slicers (as more animals were being sent up), the Track-Hoes and the Cooks. These were the first groups made as they were the most important, when more boys were added to each group they were then appointed leaders, that we called Keepers. The Keepers were appointed to look after their group and make sure everything went alright.  
Every single month after a new Greenie was sent in, the whole glade had a meeting, where the rules were laid out and any disputes were spoken about. This kept the glade in relative harmony. The biggest rule was not to go through the open door, they didn’t know where it lead and at night it was filled with strange screams and noises.  
Y/N was persuaded to become the mother-hen of the glade, she showed to have an exceptional talent with medical things, knew exactly what to do with illness and injuries as if it was almost part of her true nature. It even surprised her when she knew exactly what to do when a glader got a stomach bug and another cut his head open. Nick made her into the Keeper of the Med-jacks, where she was joined by a lovely guy called Jeff, the later Clint.  
She was quickly pulled out of her thinking when she felt a weight sit down next to her, she kept her eyes trained on the skies, but smiled. “Hello, Newt.”  
“How did you know it was me?” He asked with a smile on his face, pushing his blonde hair back from his forehead, the fire having made him sweat a little.  
“I could sense you.” She replied and sat up straight, passing her cup to him so that he could take a sip of it, which he did while scrunching up his nose at the slightly bitter taste. She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Y/N slid her hand into his and linked their fingers. During the months that Newt had been there, their relationship had changed and morphed into something so close and intimate, but neither were ready to label what they had. It was nice to feel normal once in a while with no pressure.  
Y/N also didn’t really know how to describe their relationship, sometimes she even felt like they had known each other all of their lives.   
“I don’t know why you drink that stuff.” Newt says, referring to the nettle tea.  
She hums softly at him and presses her face deeper towards his neck. “It makes the water taste better, it’s comforting for me to be honest. Way better than that stuff that Gally is experimenting with, he wont even tell us what’s in it.” Newt makes a noise of agreement and lets out a long sigh.  
They sit with each other in peace for a few minutes in a comfortable silence and look out over the fire at the rest of the gladers.   
“Y/N,” Newt broke the silence first and shifted so that he could look down at her.  
She pulled her head back up from his shoulder and looked at him expectantly.  
Newt was about to tell her how he felt when, “Y/N!” Her name was shouted from across the fire by Nick, who was holding a younger glader by the shoulders.  
“Duty calls,” she says with a small sad smile and stands up. “Another burn, George? I told you not to touch the shucking fire!” She calls.  
Newt sighs and looks up to see the frowning faces of Minho, Frypan and Gally who had all been watching the star-crossed pair with interest. He shrugs them off and leans his head against his knee.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keepers must make a tough decision

It had been a week since Newt had tried to confess but was interrupted. He had dared try to do it again, he had lost his nerve, which meant that he was receiving constant teasing from the other Gladers who knew of his feelings.   
Unknown to him was that fact that Y/N also knew of his feelings, to her he wasn’t very secretive about it and the teasing from the others made it obvious to her what was going on. She was giving him enough space and time to really think through his feelings, she wanted to be sure that his feelings weren’t just based on the fact that she’s the only female in the place and he was placing his feelings of friendship into a different box.   
Y/N stood by the new building with Gally and watched over the other boys as they worked, she was playing medic for the builders today as most injuries came from projects like this. Clint and Jeff were back in the Med-Jack hut looking over supplies and making a list of anything that was running low.   
Gally leant his arm on Y/N’s shoulder and she glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. “Is he still looking?” She asked softly, receiving a small nod from the Keeper of the Builders. The H/C girl gave a small smile, watching as builders Ben and Eric lifted a heavy plank onto the roof of the structure with much effort.  
Newt was indeed watching the pair from the small garden; his eyes traced every move that Gally made around the girl he had deep feelings for. He felt something twist in his gut and knew that this was the feeling of jealousy. But he understood that Gally would not do anything out of line with the female, he knew of Newt’s feelings.  
“You going to the meeting later?” Gally asked her, to which she let out a sigh.  
“I know what it’s going to be about, I heard Nick and Alby talking about it yesterday. All the Keepers have to be there, so I guess I am.” She replied, a dark cloud forming over her features. Gally looked down at her and chucked her chin with his knuckle.  
“You can’t stop change and you can’t protect everyone, one day we’re all going to get out of here, but we need to start somewhere and soon. You don’t want to be here forever, do you?”  
Y/N didn’t reply, she turned her gaze towards the ground and huffed before moving away from him and walking back towards the Med-Jack hut. “I’ll send Jeff out for his turn on rotation, see you later.”  
Gally shook his head and watched her go with a sad look pulled onto his features, he knew that she took it harder than anyone when another Glader was brought in or put in harms way. Gally’s gaze fell on Newt who was also watching the female walk away.

Nick and Alby headed the meeting that afternoon, with all the Keepers surrounding them. The rest of the small Glader group were gathered outside the door trying to listen. Newt was among them with Minho.  
Winston, Zart, Frypan, Gally and Y/N were looking at each other with a nervous expression, the first and second command had serious looks on their faces.  
“We’ve called this meeting to discuss the idea of sending people in through the gap in the wall.” Nick spoke up first and his statement shocked the whole group, except Y/N and Gally who already had a feeling this is what the meeting was called to discuss.  
Y/N covered her hand with her mouth to stop herself from shouting out her feelings, that was not the way for people to listen to you. She had to keep her emotions under check.  
Nick carried on. “We know this is a horrible thing to think about, but it’s the only way we’re going to find a way to get out of this place. That could be our exit, through those doors could be the way for us to find who did this and why. We’ve been watching the doors for weeks now, they open at dawn and close as dusk. The noises aren’t so frequent during the day, but we’d need to pick the people who are the best, the fastest and the brightest in order to make it. We’ve called this gathering in order for you to voice your opinions and for us to vote on it. So now is your time, we’ll start with Zart, Frypan, Winston, Gally and then Y/N.”  
Zart called it a good idea as the group of Gladers was getting bigger and bigger, Frypan was hesitant about putting people in the doors as no one had any idea what was truly out there, and it could be a trap to pick each of them off, Winston agreed with Zart.  
Gally glanced to his side to look at Y/N before he voiced his own opinion, “I agree that we need to explore what is beyond those shucking doors, but Frypan is also right in that we don’t know what is out there, it could be a trap and what is making those noises, we don’t know. But I say that we need to give it a try.”   
The Gladers outside the Homestead look at each other with worry, some apprehension. The final one to speak up was Y/N, both Newt and Minho pressed themselves closer to the walls to listen closer to what she thought. Everyone took more note of her opinion on things as she seemed to think more about everyone’s wellbeing than anyone else, the whole Glade loved her.  
Y/N cleared her throat and tried to keep her attitude in check. “I do want to one day not be surrounded by walls on all sides, but…these are just kids,” she takes a deep breath and moves her gaze from each one of the Keepers. “We have no right to send them on a potential walk of death, yes some of them may be strong, faster, brighter. But are they strong enough, fast enough and bright enough for the unknown that is beyond those doors. We are a family, I don’t want to lose any of them and I know that you can’t guarantee that we won’t. That is why I am against this, but it isn’t my decision to make, if some of those kids want to risk their lives for us then that is their decision. But don’t ask me to choose which ones are to go.” Gally put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, causing Y/N to give him a small smile.  
Nick cleared his throat and looked at Alby. “So, raise of hands, all in favour of going through the doors,” in which five out of the seven raised the hands. “Opposed.” Y/N and Frypan were the only ones to raise their hands to that. “So, it’s decided.”

The Gladers all dispersed when they heard people walking towards the Homestead door and went back to their duties, trying to look inconspicuous. Y/N was the first to come out and knew that the others had been listening as she saw some of them still trying to scurry back to their stations.  
She walked over to Newt in the gardens and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from everyone else and towards the line of trees that lined an entire corner of the Glade.  
Once she felt that they were at a good distance and hidden from the rest of the Gladers, she slumped down in the grass and let tears fall from her eyes. Newt slowly lowered himself down beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
They remained like that for a while, just Newt holding Y/N closely as she cried her heart out over something that she couldn’t control.  
Y/N finally raised her head and Newt brushed away a few stray tears with the back of his fingers, lightly brushing over her cheeks. They were so close that if she wasn’t so upset, Newt would have tried to kiss her.   
“I know you shanks were all listening,” she says to him, giving him a small smile that quickly fades. “They’re going to do a selection process over the next week and then there’s rigorous training.” She explains. Y/N suddenly looks at him in the eyes with an intense stare and grabs onto the sides of his face softly. “They have a few possible names that they want to look into, Minho is on top of the list, but so are you.” Newt gave her a shocked look and Y/N shook her head. “You’re smart, agile and strong, of course you’re on the list. I won’t stop you if that is what you want to do, but I swear to the sky, if you don’t come back to me each and every day then I will kill you.”   
Newt pulled her to him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I will always come back to you.”


End file.
